


New Guy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post-Night at the Museum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: When Jeremy got a job at the museum for college credit he didn't expect what happens at night.





	1. Day One

“Get a job, he said. It’ll be easier than world history, he said. Bullshit I say.” Jeremy said as he moved the heavy box out of the storage room into the still under construction exhibit of the future. “Jesus how much can these mannequins weigh?” 

Jeremy Heere had been working at the Franklin History Museum for only a few hours now and he already hated the job with a passion. Now a senior in highschool Jeremy still had one more needed history credit and instead of taking a class he found out he could intern at the museum as a security guard. Unfortunately he was not built for heavy lifting and now that he was alone in museum at night trying to finish up the moving the the new mannequins so he could finally lock the place up for the night and leave.

“And-done!” Jeremy set the dolley and the container down before excitedly rushing to the door. “Alright, just need to lock up and I am out of this place.” Grabbing his key ring Jeremy pushed past the blockade separating the underdeveloped exhibit from everything else, not noticing the box beginning to move.

Walking over to the guard booth Jeremy opened the door but was surprised to see a girl in there already, hiding under the desk. “What the hell?!”

“Shhh! They’ll hear you!” She grabbed his shirt and yanked him down before slamming the door shut. 

“Who’ll hear us? Who are you? What-,” the girl covered her mouth when there was the sound of loud movement from outside. They both peaked out the window to see what looked like a group of Roman soliders chasing cowboys down the hallway before disappearing out of sight. The unknown woman let out a sigh of relief as she stood up, Jeremy following behind her, extremely confused.

“What was that?!”

“They’re probably still fighting over who gets the new exhibit as part of their territory.”

“That makes no sense, who are you? And why are you wearing that dress?” Jeremy asked noticing the odd dress choice.

“Oh, I’m from the Renaissance exhibit. You can call me Christine!” She held her hand out for Jeremy to shake but he just stared at her strangely. “Didn’t they tell you about us?”

“Us? What do you mean us?” 

“You’re confused, here I’ll show you around and introduce to everyone who’s not fighting right now.”


	2. You're Mannequin Me Crazy

"So...you're a mannequin?" Jeremy asked as he followed Christine dumbstruck as she nodded.

"Yeah! I saw your earlier when you were cleaning up. I'm surprised your supervisor didn't tell you about us!"

"To be honest I wouldn't have beloved's him. If you're a mannequin how are you... you know...moving?"

"Not important."

"Actually I thinks it's-" he was cut off as he ran face first into something. Backing away he looked up to see the face of a pissed woman glaring down at him. 

"Oh hey Chloe!"

"Who the hell is this?"

"He's the new security guard!" 

"Dear Gods, our the museum's standards really that low?" As she said that Jeremy noticed her dress and makeup that looked like something straight out of the...

"You're from the Egyptian exhibit?"

''No I just like dressing this way for fun."

"Don't be so hard on him, he's still figuring things out. Jeremy meet Chloe! She was modeled after an Egyptian princess!"

"Which one?"

"I....don't know actually."

"A.) I've told you before and B.) There's a new figure that needs help. Nobody opened his box." The two began to walk to the unopened World of Tomorrow exhibit as Jeremy remembered that he was supposed to have taken the mannequin out. 

Approaching the box with the two display figures he saw something was pounding on it from the inside.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there? I can't breath in this thing!" The voice called out at here panicked door a moment before grabbing a discarded crowbar.

"Hold on! We'll have you out in a minute!" Jeremy said as he began to tug at the box lid with the too before falling back along with the broken wood. "...ow..." Standing back up he saw a hand poking out of the packing peanuts before a head filled by the rest of the body came out, spitting out styrofoam as he brushed himself off.

"Jesus, I thought I was never gonna get out of there. And do the words, handle with care not mean anything to you people?" The figure asked as Jeremy's face turned red when he got a full view of the mannequin's body. His naked body. Jeremy was actually glad door the Barbie doll anatomy it had otherwise this would be even more embarrassing. "Like what your seeing?" The still unnamed mannequin asked when it noticed Jeremy staring.

"Oh, er, no. I mean-"

"Nah it's cool, hey do you have a pair of I can borrow?" Jeremy nodded, leading him to the break room where there was an extra change of security clothes. 

"So, you got a name Chloe asked as she looked the naked figure up and down.

"Well at the old nature exhibit I used to be a part of the called me Michael."

"This must be exciting! Coming to a new museum!" Christine said happily flapping her hands. "I've only ever lived in this one but some day I want to go to the Smithsonian!" The rennaisance girl said with a dreamy look in her eyes as they reached break room allowing Michael to change into some clothing.

"That's cool but ugh, how am I alive? This had never happened to me before so I'm a little confused," Michael said as he yanked a t-shirt on.

"Oh! Well you see there's a-" Christine was interrupted by a loud thud from outside. The four went out to investigate and saw the Romans and the cowboys still fighting as they crashed into numerous exhibits. 

"Who are they?" Michael asked raising and eyebrow.

"The cowboys and the Romans. They fight all the time. Except Jake and Rich. They're usually with Brooke. Ooooo, let's go talk to them while I'm introducing Jeremy to everybody!" Before the security guard could object he was already being tugged along by an excited Christine.


End file.
